Una pelirroja esperanza
by Embercita
Summary: Cuando el temor impide a Draco Malfoy amar, ¿quién será quien le abra los ojos? Rose y Draco. One Shot.


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo conocido es de Rowling, como fue llevada esta historia es de mi creación.

**_

* * *

_****_Una pelirroja esperanza_**

Se paseó coqueta frente a él, como un huracán de juventud que venía a arrasar con sus antiguos odios y creencias, levantando los pastizales de sus arraigados miedos y sembrando en ellos el arremolinado sentido del amor. Una frescura juvenil que amenazaba con hacerlo perder la cordura y guiarlo a un mundo donde las diferencias de edad y de cuna no existían, a una galaxia paralela donde sólo estaba ella junto a él, besándolo con tenue pasión en la comisura de los labios.

Rose era así, una caja de sorpresa que había abierto un día, cerca de su cumpleaños. Su cabellera roja había interceptado su visión como una vistosa golondrina avistada por un experto cazador, y por más que él intentó fijarse en las engalanadas mujeres que se le acercaban para robarle una frase de admiración, sólo los movimientos de esa muchacha joven le quitaban el aliento.

Aquel primer momento fue el inicio de un encuentro extraño, apartado y susurrante. Bajo la luz de las estrellas de la terraza de la mansión anfitriona, él se atrevió a introducirse en la conversación, y ella sonrío e iluminó su noche con su risa cantarina y melodiosa.

- ¿Invitada de Scorpius?-le preguntó, evitando demostrar la necesidad que tenía por rozar su piel, pálida y lechosa a la luz de las estrellas.

- No, de Lily- reconoció, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono bermellón suave, imitando el tono de su vestido.

Él asintió y buscó su mirada entre su cabello aleonado. Boca de guinda, nariz respingada, pecas doradas y desordenadas, pestañas enroscadas y un par de ojos vivaces de un claro color miel, que realzaban bajo el marco rojo de su melena.

- ¿Compañera de Hogwart de ella?- le interrogó, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al descubrir, como era notorio, posiblemente quien era ella.

Rose negó.

- Su prima- aclaró, mirando por un segundo la copa vacía en sus manos-. Soy Rose Weasley, un gusto en conocerle, señor Malfoy-.

_Weasley… sí, toda una Weasley…_

- Dime Draco, y el gusto es mío… me alegro que mi nuera siga contando con el apoyo de alguien de su familia- dijo, sonriendo con nostalgia, recordando la lucha de su hijo por un amor que se sostenía endeble sobre sus pilares a causa del odio antiguo. Un odio que hace un tiempo había perdido toda razón.

- No se preocupe… Draco- dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora-. Nunca dejo de apoyar a quienes quiero, nunca-.

Draco jamás imaginó que esa conversación mutaría a un amor tan profundo y verdadero como el que había brotado en su corazón. Los días traían consigo una nueva lucidez ahora que en su hogar una llama de deseo y de abnegación se hacía latente en su interior. Rose lo había encandilado con su inteligencia, su ternura y su sinuosa, pero contrabandeada inocencia. Demostrándole a cada hora que compartían un nuevo rasgo de sí misma que la hacía única y superior.

Después de un fracaso matrimonial, antecedido por su extrema cobardía, no había esperado encontrar dicha verdadera en su vida, y menos aún que aquella dicha fuera a causa del fruto entre su pesadilla y su cobardía de los años de Hogwarts…

_Sí, su hija…_

El día estaba gris, tal como era común en los días de otoño que llamaban a un invierno lúgubre y frío en Inglaterra. El viento golpeó sus pálidas mejillas mientras entraba al ministerio de magia, y la vestimenta gruesa de los transeúntes demostraba que ese año sería aún más helado de lo habitual.

- Buenos días, Srta. Belding- saludó a su secretaria mientras se hacía paso a su oficina.

Jaló el picaporte y entró para un nuevo día laboral… algo que desechó al ver la figura que lo esperaba de pie frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó asombrado y con un dejo de irritación. Sus ojos vagaron por la alfombra antes de atreverse a levantar la vista, esperando retrasar su encuentro visual hasta tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Vengo a decirte que la dejes en paz, que no te atrevas a seguir en la estupidez que estás inmerso-.

Sus pupilas siguieron el camino hasta sus pies enfundados en unas gruesas botas de cuero oscuras, subieron por sus torneadas piernas ocultas por unas medias de color champaña, y abrazaron su túnica rojiza que vestía un cuerpo de una mujer que recién salía de una hermosa juventud, hacia una nueva madurez. Finalmente exhaló un silencioso suspiro y miró aquellos ojos color miel que se veían enojados, abrumados e incluso algo exaltados. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por la rabia, y su ceño fruncido le recordaba a sus ataques de histeria que le eran común en su época escolar.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró durante un segundo en su pecho.

_O sí, definitivamente esos ojos son los mismos. Los mismos ojos en ambas…_

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que haga tal cosa?- le preguntó sabiendo que eso la haría enojar. En su interior se revolvió esa picardía que lo había acompañado en sus años por Hogwarts… donde ver enrabiar a Granger era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Ella apretó sus manos en un gesto de contención, pero sus labios arrugados eran tan delatadores como el tono agudo de su voz.

- Soy su madre, ¡por Merlín!. Rose es mi hija, y no permitiré que tú juegues con ella tal como lo hacías en el colegio. No me vengas con que has cambiado, Draco Malfoy, sé muy buen que… que nunca cambiarás-.

La mirada que él le dirigió la dejó congelada durante un instante. Se veía enojado, molesto y, definitivamente, algo alterado. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella y se detuvo.

- No estoy jugado con ella, Granger…

- Weasley, soy Weasley- le recordó.

Draco no hizo caso a esa aclaración.

-… quiero a Rose más de lo que tú crees. Es más, la amo como… como jamás amé a ninguna mujer- su mirada gris se posó en sus ojos abiertos, asombrados-. ¡A ninguna!-.

Ese último grito retumbó por las paredes del despacho, danzando en el silencio de la mañana y siendo calentado por los incipientes rayos de sol. Hermione miró al hombre rubio que seguía siendo tan atractivo como ella recordaba, y se lo imaginó con su túnica Slytherin y su sonrisa ladeada. Ese pensamiento le hizo arrugar un poco su nariz.

- ¿Es un tipo de venganza, Malfoy?- le cuestionó desafiante-. ¿Quieres usar a Rose para… para vengarte de mí, de lo que… de eso? ¿Te quieres aprovechar de la inocencia de mi hija para tu goce personal de insana envidia? -.

La sangre hirvió en las mejillas de Draco. Su mirada irritada penetró los ojos miel que estaban coquetamente delineados por una línea café, y buscó en ellos aquello que yacía hace un tiempo ahí, aquel deseo que algún día había visto en ellos. Pero al quedarse inmerso en esos ojos brillantes y abiertos… pudo ver que sólo una leve nostalgia opacaba ese candor de antaño.

Un alivio recorrió su espina dorsal.

- Granger…- murmuró, respirando con pausas prolongadas-. No intentes desacreditar lo que sentimos Rose y yo con tu discurso acerca de mi maldad…-

Hermione intentó interrumpir, pero la cercanía de Draco la calló.

-… no nos reproches a nosotros que no hayas sido lo suficientemente valiente para jugártela por mí. Que no te hayas atrevido a luchar por nosotros-.

… _que no me hayas amado lo suficiente para jugártelas por mí…_

_Como yo sí lo hice._

Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de aquellas palabras. Hermione sintió una punzada de orgullo en su corazón, y en su mente imágenes de una juventud revoltosa vagaron. Los ojos de Draco se veían limpios y sinceros, tal como sus palabras. Y supo que lo que él le decía no era un reproche, sino una verdad.

- ¿La amas?- le preguntó, mordiéndose sus labios con nerviosismo.

Él reconoció ese gesto como otra semejanza entre la madre y la hija, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Sí- respondió en un murmullo-. Más de lo que creí posible-.

Hermione pareció dudar, balanceándose en sus botas de atrás para adelante. Su respiración se calmó tal como el tono encendido de sus mejillas, y finalmente se irguió derecha, mirando al hombre que no dejaba de observarla desde su misma posición.

- No la dañes… te lo advierto-.

_Esa nunca ha sido mi intención…_

A las seis de la tarde abandonaba el ministerio para dirigirse a su hogar. Deseaba sentarse en su estudio y servirse un vaso de whisky frente a la chimenea, posar su vista cansada en las llamas y esperar que un beso dulce lo despertara del sueño en el que se hundiría.

Pero no tuvo que esperar tanto….

- Adivina quién es- susurró una voz juguetona en su oído, mientras unas pequeñas manos suaves cubrían sus ojos por detrás.

El aliento tibio y aromático que sentía en su cuello se dispersaba con las corrientes de aire helado que entraban en el vestíbulo del ministerio cuando las grandes puertas de entrada eran abiertas.

Draco tomó esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las apartó con cuidado.

- Eres tú…- dijo con su voz rasposa-. La única que es completamente mía-.

Se volteó rápidamente y pudo ver a su Rose con una sonrisa en sus labios rellenos y besables. Vestía una túnica verde que él le había regalado, y su cabello desordenado expelía un suave aroma a caramelo.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó, soltando sus manos y alejándose un paso de ella.

Rose alzó una ceja ante tal pregunta y caminó el paso que él se había alejado, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello y dejando su rostro a una mínima distancia del de él.

- Te venía a buscar-.

- Pero…- las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta de Draco. A su alrededor algunas personas se habían detenido a observar la inusual escena, y murmuraban por lo bajo-… ¿no te importa que te vean con un viejo como yo?-.

Como una estrella suicida, los ojos de Rose brillaron con mayor intensidad. Esa acuosa tonalidad miel penetró los ojos gris de Draco Malfoy y leyó en ellos el miedo que ya había descubierto, y que pretendía derretir a base de besos.

- No me importa- le dijo, acercándose hasta rozar sus labios-. Al menos que a ti te importe que te vean con una jovencita como yo….- e impulsándose unos centímetros hacia delante, se besaron con completa devoción.

_¡Ella se atreve!. Ella es valiente… ella me ama..._

- ¿Vamos a casa?- Rose preguntó sin abrir los ojos aún. Su respiración era acelerada, subiendo y bajando el ritmo de su corazón.

Una mano de Draco acarició esa mejilla tersa, y la otra se posó en esa cintura estrecha.

- Vamos…- murmuro besando nuevamente esos labios guinda, rojos y suaves, en medio de ese concurrido lugar…

_Rose me ha dado lo que ninguna otra mujer me pudo dar... ella esfumó mi cobardía para permitirme amar como nunca antes._

- Vamos a casa…-.

**Fin.**

_**Una extraña incursión en una pareja poco usada. ¿Les gustó?. Espero que sí.**_

**_Les recomiendo nuestro querido blog peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com y nuestro grupo de Facebook leo, escribo e hiperventilo con fics de Harry Potter y no me avergüenzo._**

_**Un beso de San Valentín!**_

_**Ember.**_


End file.
